PsicólogoZone
by HachiBlush
Summary: Manuel tiene un blog hace bastante tiempo. En conmemoración a una fecha especial, decide hacer una entrada un tanto diferente. UsChi para la banda (?) Demasiados Chilenismos.


_Manuel tiene un blog hace bastante tiempo. En conmemoración a una fecha especial, decide hacer una entrada diferente_.

* * *

 ** _PsicologoZone_**

09:34. Español. Universidad. PicoPalQueLee. Gringo. Hashtag

Les voy a contar una historia entera e bonita.

Cuando estaba en el liceo tenía un amigo gringo, de esos que llegan de intercambio a los liceos municipales y uno no cacha como es que no terminan muertos entre tanta mina babeandoles, aunque al Arthur parecía darle lo mismo.

Pucha, era británico el loco, y siempre se enojaba cuando le decía gringo. Su pololo era el gringo, pero ese llegó un año después.

La cosa es que nos llevábamos re bien los tres, por ahí a finales de tercero medio, pero de un momento a otro terminé siendo el violinista con mención en psicología de esos dos, incluso de antes de que empezaran. Consejos pa' allá, consejos pa' allá. Igual se veían bien juntos, los dos rubiecitos, altos y todo, como que no se atrevían ni a molestarlos.

Para cuando entramos a cuarto, cruzaron la puerta el primer día de clases de la mano.

El problema es que el Arthur tenía un carácter de mierda, buena onda y todo, pero siempre le estaba gritando al gringo y no sé, como que me daba penita.

La primera vez que pelearon, el Alfred, porque así se llama, vino como uno de esos perritos Golden después de que los retan y no pude hacer más que escucharlo y ver cómo ayudar. Igual cuatico estar en el extranjero sin tus amigos. Me acuerdo de que esa vez el Arthur se enojó caleta porque se supone que era su amigo y no del otro, pero se le pasó al rato, nada que una buena taza de té no arreglara.

Eso sí, las peleas se volvieron frecuentes, así que por lo menos dos veces a la semana nos íbamos en la profunda con el gringo y terminé conociéndolo muy bien. Podía decirse que me convertí en su confidente.

Cuento corto, y después de meses en el mismo vaivén, empecé a sentir cosas por él. Fue trigido porque no tenía idea de que me gustaban los hombres, pero eso va para otra entrada. Ni siquiera. No me gustan.

Igual no importaba porque nunca le dije nada. Obvio, por respeto al Arthur y porque sabía, aunque me partiera el corazón, que él lo quería mucho. Me dolió en el alma darme cuenta de que había sido maldecido con una weá peor que la friendzone: La psicólogozone.

Aun así teníamos ese lazo, ese que solo se encuentra cuando puedes disfrutar del silencio, cuando lo había, porque el gringo no se callaba nunca, con ese alguien sin que se vuelva incomodo, cuando puedes hablar de cosas serias sin que el otro se aburra o cuando dejaban de hacer otras cosas solo para juntarse a hacer nada. Pero nada de eso valía, porque seguía siendo el pololo de mi amigo.

Podría haber terminado con esa relación muchas veces, de verdad. ¿Cachai lo difícil que era decirle " _no me preguntís eso, si depende de ti_ " cada vez que me preguntaba si pensaba que debían terminar?

Al final se nos pasó cuarto medio. Le hicimos un carrete de despedida al Arthur que volvía a Inglaterra, al que el gringo no fue. Pobre cabro.

Y no volví a saber nada de ellos más que por un par de conversas por whatsapp, al menos con el inglés.

Dejé pasar las semanas y me fui a Argentina por enero, a la casa de un loco que conocí en unas vacaciones de chico y terminé viendo todos los años. Tincho culiaó, no dejó de webiarme hasta que me fui cuando le conté todo.

Pero igual me hizo bien. Sentía ya estaba superado, olvidado, pasado y pisado.

O en volá no, porque el destino es cruel cuando quiere y se encargó de que lo primero que viera nada más entrar al Preu fuera una cabellera rubia oscura entre todas las de la sala.

Aclaro que no es que me fuera mal en la PSU, pero igual quería intentarlo de nuevo. Por algo pasan las cosas. Y a pesar de que solo compartíamos una clase igual hablamos en los recreos.

Siguió siendo lo mismo que en el liceo.

Me di cuenta de que aún no superaba la relación pasada y, que a pesar de que entremedio pinchó con una tipa que evidentemente no lo soportó y le pegó una tremenda PLR disfrazada de "no eres tu, soy yo" – No tuve corazón para decirle que realmente así hacia sido- me ha dicho en varias ocasiones que le encantaría pescar el primer avión a Europa e ir a buscar al británico y en otras, que no quiere volver a enamorarse nunca. Me pedía consejos a cada rato, al final no pude hacer más que empezar a tirar la talla y decirle que se estaba volviendo demasiado sentimental y todo eso, que se preocupe más de sus estudios que de andar buscando pololo, polola o lo que fuera.

Puta… Ahora que lo escribo me siento re cobarde, más aun sabiendo que dejé pasar todo el año de nuevo.

Supe que el gringo se devolvió a su país en diciembre, lo que era súper weón porque hizo preu aquí.

Me dio lo mismo, lo juro. Estaba más preocupado de dejar lista mi matricula y asegurarme con las becas porque puta que es cara la weá.

Crucé la cordillera de nuevo. Y hubiera pasado todo piola si nada más bajarme del avión el argentino culiao no se hubiera encargado de recordándomelo a cada rato. Igual me sacó a carretear caleta. Tincho tkm (?)

Y volví po. En marzo, con mi mejor pinta de futuro profe de la U de Chile –para eso era rendir la psu por segunda- me metí al campus muerto de miedo.

No fueron ni dos pasos, de verdad, hasta que sentí la mano de alguien apretándome el hombro como si me lo fuera sacar.

— _¡Manuel!_ — me gritó, aunque estaba menos de medio metro. — _¡¿Cómo estás?! ¿Vamos a estar en el mismo campus? Great! Ya no hay recreos, pero vamos a seguir hablando en los almuerzos ¿si? ¿A qué entraste? Dude! No supe de ti durante todo el verano. Aunque ahora que lo pienso nunca se de ti en los veranos ¿Qué haces en los veranos?_ — Me estaba mareando, pero no en mala. Hablaba tan rápido y tan prendido que creo que hasta le sonreí. Al final me di vuelta para tenderle la mano, pero el loco me abrazó.

— _Aquí, piola…_ — Nos echamos como quince minutos, pero quedamos de vernos al almuerzo.

Después todo fue súper enredado, de verdad. Fuimos juntos al carrete mechón, que se distorsionó más que la chucha, y después no me acuerdo.

O quizás sí, pero eso es para otro día.

Hoy está terminando su carrera. O sea, la terminó. Le entregan el titulo luego de mil meses.

 _Licenciatura en Ciencias, mención Astronomía_

Como que tiene sentido que se quedara en Chile.

Esto fue solo para decir que me siento la raja.

El gringo es la raja.

Igual no estudie psicología aunque en su momento la pensé.

Eso.

Chao.

Entrada más reciente Página principal Entrada antigua

 **Comentarios:**


End file.
